


In Which Help is More Rudely Demanded than Politely Requested

by quill_and_paper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I don't want to tag this as pointless smut but wow that's kind of what it is haha, M/M, Oneshot, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_and_paper/pseuds/quill_and_paper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were kind of sick of fixing computers all the fucking time. You felt like grubtech support, having asked "did you try unplugging it and plugging it back in?" way more times than you wanted. But, you reflected, it <i>was</i> nice to feel useful in some way on occasion. Even if it was just Eridan's monitor acting up, and even if he had been less than gracious in asking for your help.</p><p>Sollux isn't running a fucking husktop repair business. But, the opportunity to piss off the pole-up-his-ass seadweller is just too good to pass up. He had nothing else to do today, and nowhere else to be, so... shit, why the fuck not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Help is More Rudely Demanded than Politely Requested

**Author's Note:**

> It's not in second person pov, I promise. I switch it to third within a few paragraphs. No worries, mates. Enjoy~

 

You decided that you hated leaving your hive for _any_ reason, really.

But you'd quickly come to the realization that you hated leaving your hive even more if it was to drag yourself somewhere you really did _not_ want to be.

It was all perfectly logical and crap- why would you want to willingly leave your comfortably warm hive with its humming electronics and buzzing bees and wonderfully perpetual mind honey smell?

The answer? _You fucking didn't._ Especially not for this crap.

What the hell were you, an on-call service man? You only helped people with their computer problems if you somewhat tolerated them, and even then it took a lot of sucking up and sweet talking to get you to resignedly agree.

You would internally bitch as you fixed computer after computer- Terezi's 4 key that had broken from overuse, Equius's CPU after a chunk of robot had smashed into it, Karkat's entire keyboard when he slammed it against a wall during a conversation with John- little things, mostly. Aside from telling Karkat he was fucking retarded if he thought a keyboard in multiple bits could be repaired, Sollux was always successful with technological issues.

It totally stoked his ego, he'd admit it. Booting up a computer and having it perform flawlessly was addicting. He bent codes and wires to his will, and the brief feeling of satisfaction at another job well done that always washed over him more than compensated for the time he spent moping alone with his bees.

It was probably the only reason he was currently trudging at a slug's pace to Eridan's dwelling. Nobody had needed his help for a while, and perhaps he'd given in too easily when the insufferable self-proclaimed noble had messaged him.

 _"The picture on my husktop looks all shitty."_ He'd immediately stated, followed by a ridiculously imperious _"Come an' fix it. I knoww that's all you're good for."_

They'd bandied back and forth for a while, and Sollux had ultimately snapped at him that he would _"Be over even2ually"_ because he was going to take his _"2weet damn tiime"_ in leaving and that Eridan could _"ki22 hii2 lowblooded a22"_ if he had a problem with it.

The response to that had been filled with rude remarks and snarky quips, but nothing so venomous as to make Sollux reconsider helping.

The path to Eridan's remote hive- if a wrecked ship on the coast could be justifiably called that- was crawling by slowly. It had been over two hours since the initial message, and the high-strung highblood was likely to be good and riled by now.

Perfect.

There was always something so instantly gratifying about seeing Eridan blow a gasket. The more trivial the matter the better; it added to the hilarity of his bitch fits exponentially when he flipped out over a figure of speech, or the color of someone's shirt, or why the letters v and w were better than all the others.

The thought was almost cheering- the sooner Sollux got there, the sooner he could antagonize his rival. The realization quickened his pace, and before long the sting of salt was in the air and the crashing of waves was easily audible. Perhaps if he'd been higher on the stupid hemospectrum the ocean would be more inviting; maybe he'd actually feel drawn to it if his blood wasn't a mediocre yellow. As things stood though, it was mostly an apathetic case- water was water. Eridan was the fishfaced windbag. Not him.

He slogged through the sand to the creaking structure, and Sollux was half surprised this dumb ship even had a semblance of a door. It was ornately carved and overly ostentatious, and a perfect fit for the douchebag on the other side of it.

It even made a deep imposing thud when knocked upon. What a fucking fanatic.

"I knoww its you Sol, just come in."

Of course he couldn't be bothered to open a door. What a surprise.

Sollux heaved the thick door open angrily. "Are your legth broken?" 

"No, I'm just busy. You took so fuckin' long, wwhat wwas I supposed to do?"

The belligerent voice came from a corner up ahead on the right, and Sollux made sure his annoyed sigh was unnecessarily loud. "I told you I'd be over eventually."

"Yeah, and I nevver told you I'd be poised at the door wwaitin' for you for _three hours_. Could'a showwed up sooner before I decided swwimmin’ wwas better than wwaitin' for your sorry ass."

He'd seriously gone swimming in the meantime? What a bulgelicker.

"Whatever. How long are you going to keep fucking around until you thow me your computer? I don't..."

Sollux trailed off as he rounded the corner and stopped short. The hem of his pants greedily soaked up the water puddled on the ground, but it was ignored in favor of watching Eridan smoothly leap from the hole in the floor and back onto the floorboards.

It was an interesting setup- the gaping tear in the ship's bottom was level with the outside water's surface, keeping the hive from being flooded while simultaneously acting as a straight shot into the sea. Water occasionally sloshed over the rim and lapped across the floor, but Eridan appeared as though he couldn't be bothered to give a shit about the mess.

And neither could Sollux, as Eridan shot him a rude glare and grabbed that moronic cape and scarf off a peg on the wall and donned them with a flourish. Did this asshole _practice_ stuff like that? Dramatic cape flourishes? Sollux wouldn't put it past him. The movement was just too fluid to be natural.

Rather than looking like a drowned rat in his clothes, the garments stuck to Eridan in all the right places. His hair was impatiently shoved back into a rough approximation of how it was usually meticulously styled, and he singlehandedly slid those awful hipster glasses onto his nose with years of practice.

He obviously wasn't bothering with the retarded fashion sneaker things he always wore, but the rest of his wardrobe choice didn't make a fuck of sense.

"You're thtill dripping wet, dude. Why are you putting more dry clotheth on top of your wet oneth? Theems pretty contradictory to me."

"They're made to dry out quickly, assblood. They'll be back to normal in just a feww moments. Do you have any idea howw much of a pain it'd be if I had to change evvery time I wwanted to go for a swwim?"

Eridan pushed past Sollux with a huff, shoulder glancing briefly off the other's. The touch was like a spark from one of the many small wires he toyed with daily, and he absently reached up to rub the spot as his dual colored eyes trailed Eridan's sweeping path down the hall.

He was easy enough to deal with over trollian, but in real life? He acted like a high and mighty bag of shitwater either way, but it was impossible to deny he was captivating, in a sense.

Especially when dripping wet and looking slightly ruffled. _Wow_.

Sollux followed the other into what had to be his main living area. There was junk strewn about- not as badly as Sollux's own sticky, electronical nightmare of a room- but it wasn't obsessively tidy either. How could Eridan be such a ridiculous neurotic freak about some things but be ok with the few items out of place or piled on top of each other in his own home?

Granted, it _was_ mostly books and maps and crinkly old scrolls. But still.

"Don't touch anyfin. It took me forever to find some of these pieces, and most of them are wworth more than you."

"Like you tromping around your hive thoaking wet and touching them with your thtupid thlimy handth ith much better?"

"Most of them are wwaterproof, grubfuck. Do you think I'd havve lore about our planet's _land_ lyin’ around? Don't givve yourself that much credit."

"I could thtill go home you know."

Eridan made an aggravated noise in the back of his throat but beckoned Sollux over from across the room, rings glinting in the dim watery light as he did.

He planted his palms on the desk and glared. "Here. See? You see that? That's right, you don't. Because the picture quality sucks almost as badly as you do."

"Move over, you load gaping dumpathh."

Sollux's fingers flicked over the keyboard deftly, and within seconds various input boxes and command prompts were blinking and scanning the system. Lines of data reflected in the mismatched lenses of his glasses as he “ _hm_ ”’d to himself.

"Wwhat the fuck are you doin' to my computer, Sol?" Eridan's voice right by his ear made him flinch, but Sollux regained his rhythm and tried to ignore the sea dweller's proximity. He didn't miss the crooked grin that crept up Eridan's face at his reaction, however.

"I'm _trying_ to find out what the problem ith. And I thaid move over."

"Wwhy? Does havin’ one a’ superior blood so close make you nervvous?"

"It maketh me pithed off, if thatth what you meant."

Eridan shifted a few inches, but still kept his smug stupid face annoyingly close to Sollux's.

Sollux continued to stubbornly run diagnostics, refusing Eridan the satisfaction of having even a fraction of his actual attention.

The staring was getting unnerving though, and Eridan's grin gradually slipped away to be replaced with an expression more... contemplative. Several times he opened his mouth, but shut it with a quiet 'glub' before saying anything.

He seemed frustrated. His thin translucent fins clamped and the hand opposite Sollux repeatedly ran itself over hair that had already mostly dried and styled itself.

At last he straightened and crossed his arms with a huff.

"Sol, come the fuck on. Wwhy wwon't you just fill my kismesis quadrant already? There can't possibly be anyone else you hate as much as me."

The question in and of itself wasn't surprising, but it wasn't said with as much conviction as Eridan normally put into it. He'd been pestering Sollux to fill his black quadrant for forever, and he still must have held out some hope seeing as he continually bothered Sollux up the goddamn wall every chance he got.

That was always over trollian though. In person was different.

He sounded more unsure. More... _accepting_ of what he knew the response would be, and was just going through the motions.

"You theem to think I hate you more than I actually do. You're jutht annoying. I'm not going to fill your dumb quadrant out of pity for the fact that nobody elth wantth to either."

" _Sol_."

" _What_? Can't you thee I'm buthy?"

Eridan pursed his lips, but he didn't seem as put off as Sollux had predicted. Instead he kept doing that irritating staring thing, eyebrows creasing in slightly and fins fluttering.

Sollux had turned away from the husktop at his tone. He frowned at Eridan over the rims of his glasses, trying to keep the aloof expression on his face while being subjected to that probing, militant gaze.

So what if Eridan's eyes actually had a very nice glimmer of purple in them from this close? And so what if that normally idiotic chunk of purple hair was flopped to the side a little? And so what if he still smelled like salt and ocean?

Sollux had work to do. He had to...

Had to...

Dammit, what was it again? Right, right. The husktop.

Sollux broke eye contact the instant he'd seen a thought of some sort connect in Eridan's head. Whatever the other was mulling over was probably stupid, and would probably make Sollux want to punch him in his pretty tool face.

Besides, he was busy.

Until the lid clicked shut.

The catching of the tiny plastic hook echoed through the silent room sounding unnaturally loud. Sollux followed the finger that had closed the lid up until he was again looking at Eridan.

"I can't fix the fucking computer if you clothe the lid."

That comment was clearly the last straw for Eridan, as he sucked a sharp breath in through his nose and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling and mumble something inappropriate.

Before yanking Sollux up by a horn and decisively pressing his mouth against the other's.

Through the shock of having his horn manhandled and then the tidal wave of Eridan kissing him almost angrily, Sollux dimly noted that he'd indeed dried off by now.

Before shoving back into the kiss with equal force.

The hand that wasn't still gripping his horn and holding Sollux in place slid from his upper arm to behind his back, dragging him forward to close the small distance between them. The other arm soon joined it, and the static that had filled Sollux's head dissipated minutely.

Holy _god_ Eridan was coming on to him strongly. I mean, sure he'd instinctively responded with equal fervor because _fuck_ letting that guy have an edge on him, but now that his brain was catching up to his body everything seemed skewed. Knocked out of order. Weird.

"Th… thtop..." Sollux mumbled against Eridan's lips as he finally drew back for a breath.

"Fuckin’ shit, Sol. Do I really havve to?" The request was partly acknowledged, however, when Eridan rested his forehead on the lowblood's shoulder and tightened his hold. "Noww wwhat is it?" He breathed quietly, unable to help himself from busying his teeth with the crook of Sollux's neck.

Sollux jumped at the contact before trying to drag his thoughts back. Why had he stopped fishface from making out with him again? Was there ever really a reason, or was it one of those knee-jerk what-the-fuck-is-even-happening reactions?

It had to have been. It may have been all kinds of sudden and messed up, but the fact remained that Eridan was a _great_ kisser. And why the fuck would he pass that up? Besides, it was getting harder to think anyway, what with Eridan trailing nips and licks up his neck and along his jaw impatiently.

At least he'd given Sollux time to answer. Too bad he had no clue on Alternia what to say.

So he settled for looping his arms around Eridan's neck and finding his lips again, because he _was_ slightly taller and god dammit, he was going to abuse it.

If the minimal height difference bothered Eridan, he didn't let on. Instead he growled into the kiss and pressed harder, forcing his tongue past Sollux's pointed teeth and into the other's mouth. One of his hands tugged Sollux's hips closer, and Sollux could _feel_ that ingratiating smirk as a particularly heavy breath of air escaped him at the contact.

Who _cared_ if Eridan was kissing him out of quadrant like it was all he'd thought about doing for months? This was way better than tinkering with a computer.

Sollux broke the kiss with a shallow breath, and decided to go the extra mile since Eridan had technically started all this shit. He grasped one of Eridan's horns and pulled his head back, immediately placing his lips on his exposed throat before he could complain.

For sitting around alone with bees and machinery all the time, Sollux had to admit he was pretty sure he was keeping up just fine. He'd even gotten a little shudder out of Eridan with that stunt.

Eridan endured the ministrations a while longer, a purr quietly rumbling in his chest. Sollux smirked against his skin as he felt it reverberate lightly, moving from the teased flesh of his throat to the edge of a twitching fin.

“Ah…”

The noise had him freezing in surprise with the end of Eridan’s fin still gently clamped between his fangs.

“Thit, Thorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Shut the fuck up, Sol.”

Eridan managed to shake his horn free from Sollux’s loose grasp, locking eyes with him again. He didn’t look away, even as Sollux shivered when a cool hand slid under his shirt and traveled up the lowblood’s warm torso.

His eyes were burning. Deep within the muted amethyst there was a hunger Sollux had never seen Eridan so openly display, and he swallowed thickly. Things were escalating fast.

But… fuck it. He was sick of being alone with bees; the sensations Eridan were making him feel were too exciting to want to stop anyway.

Any thought after that was violently kicked out the door when Eridan growled lowly and grabbed Sollux’s shoulders, pushing him backwards to the only corner of the room a bookshelf didn’t occupy. In one swift motion, he had knocked the psychic’s feet out from under him and let them fall with a thud into a pile of…

Oh god, were these capes? They were comfortable and all, and certainly a huge step up from the wood floor, but _seriously?_

“You… have a problem.”

“Don’t wwe all.”

Eridan left it at that, refusing to allow Sollux to get another word in edgewise when he ground his hips down against him.

Sollux choked back the gasp that threatened to escape. Eridan was still moving against him tauntingly, and he’d added his hands to the fray by roughly tugging Sollux’s shirt up. His lips again pressed to Sollux’s, and he got his tongue in with minimal effort.

They clashed eagerly, and Sollux managed to force his own tongue into Eridan’s mouth for a few enjoyable moments. The seadweller let out a shaky breath at the action, reaching a hand up to tug on the first horn he could find. He caressed it, scratching a nail down it slowly and pressing harder against the body beneath him.

Sollux couldn’t hold the second one back as a wave of heat rushed through him. He moaned against Eridan’s mouth, unhooking his arms from the other’s neck and dragging his nails down his sides to grip the hips that continually pushed against him. His pants were uncomfortably tight by now, and he could feel Eridan’s own bulge every time he rubbed against him.

Eridan moved his attention from Sollux’s mouth to his ear, alternating between biting it and breathing heavily. Sollux unconsciously bucked his hips up, and the pressure nearly drove Eridan through the roof. He let a groan slip out at Sollux’s response, and yanked the shirt he’d been tugging at over his head. He tossed it somewhere to the side, and raised himself up enough to look at the other.

Sollux collected himself during the small break in action, trying to slow his breathing while uncertainly watching Eridan’s eyes roam across his exposed chest. He felt like a specimen on display, pinned to a board and being scrutinized. He shifted. This was hardly fair.

Eridan’s breath caught as Sollux’s expression changed from scattered, to nervous, to annoyed, and he pulled the scarf from Eridan’s neck and tossed it away with a determined glint in the bicolored eyes that showed through his lenses. His hands were back the instant the scarf had left them, unclasping the royal purple cape and throwing it with the scarf, before pulling the hem of Eridan’s shirt up and off.

The two sat silently, observing each other.

Eridan cast a quick glance over his shoulder from his place straddling Sollux’s hips.

“Get those pieces of shit off. They don’t evven match.”

“And yet they’re thtill more thtylish than your gay-ath pantths.”

“Wwhatevver.”

The insults were quick and natural, with no real sting to them. Sollux kicked his shoes off by toeing the heels and letting them land wherever the hell, and by the time he’d glanced back up Eridan had gotten that look in his eyes again.

But, instead of crashing his mouth to Sollux, Eridan pressed light kisses to his collarbone and snaked a hand between them.

Even through layers of clothing the feeling was raw and unexpected- he’d only ever touched himself down there, and having another person do it at their own discretion was shocking. But the pressure was amazing, and Sollux found himself holding on tightly to a fistful of cloth and Eridan’s forearm braced beside him.

Eridan continued to lavish bites along his chest as he rubbed his hand against Sollux’s crotch. But just groping through the fabric wasn’t good enough; he wanted to feel that heat and hardness himself, grip it and work another moan out of Sollux’s throat like the one he’d enticed from him earlier.

His pants were mercifully simple- just a regular button and zipper- and within seconds Eridan had shoved them down and was stuffing his hand under the waistband of Sollux’s boxers.

From his place hovering over the lowblood’s chest, he both heard and felt the gulp of air and strangled cry as he twisted his fingers around the bulge that immediately tightened. Eridan pressed a bruising kiss to Sollux’s jaw as he slid his hand up and down the length, feeling the other stiffen and again barely hold back a breathy sigh.

Eridan frowned at the lack of noise and dragged a fang over a stretch of skin on his way down the other’s chest. Sollux jumped and let out a hiss at the twinge of pain, swearing at his aggressor under his breath.

Between the heady feelings and fog clouding his mind, Sollux gradually realized Eridan was no longer weighing his top half down and was in fact continuing to trail his kisses lower and lower. He propped himself up on an elbow, watching Eridan descend. Waiting.

“…Is this evven for real? You _wwould_ have fuckin’ bees on your boxers.”

And there it was.

Sollux flushed and tugged Eridan’s own pants down a few inches. “Like you give a thit. You only care about whatth in them.”

Eridan’s head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes at the psychic. The hand that had been feeling him up the entire time stopped, and the other reached up to briefly rub at a temple. “Look, I’m not goin’ to havve a long invvolvved convversation about it _right noww_ , but that’s not true.”

Sollux narrowed his own eyes in return. “Then why are you-”

He cut himself off when Eridan swiftly pulled his bulge out and pressed his tongue to its base, sucking lightly as he worked his way up to the tip.

His mind fell to pieces at the feeling as a wave of anticipation hit him.

“Eri… what are you- ah!”

Eridan grinned around the writhing tip in his mouth. He’d barely taken an inch in, and already Sollux sounded like he’d been shot. It was encouraging, to say the least. Eridan dipped his head lower on Sollux’s bulge, agonizingly slow. He waited a few seconds, listening to Sollux pant above him in satisfaction, and drew his mouth back up the length.

The response was a hand fisted in his hair, hips bucking up despite his weight still holding them down, and a strained _“Fuck.”_ Now _that_ was more like it.

Eridan sucked Sollux harder after that, slowing down occasionally and prompting the other to curse and shakily ask him to “hurry the fuck up” when he did. The room was a small enough space, but Eridan didn’t need an echo to hear the gasps and whines coming out of the other.

When Sollux failed in smothering a particularly loud groan and fought harder against the hand Eridan had set on his hip to hold him down, the highblood let the bulge slide from his mouth before the moment ended there and then.

Sollux was breathing heavily, shaking every few seconds, and glowering at Eridan through slitted eyes.

“Thatth fucking… _sadithtic_ of you.”

Eridan just smirked at the sentence said between ragged intakes of air.

All amusement aside though, he was at his breaking point. His own bulge had been squirming inside his pants the entire time, begging to see its release. And Sollux was there beneath him still quivering and glaring up at him almost completely undressed, and fucking shit _he had to have him now or he’d lose it_.

“Mmh.” Eridan growled as he captured Sollux’s mouth again, biting and sucking the lower lip. He felt Sollux’s hands run down his chest and squeeze at the lump in his pants, and it was all he could do to keep from fucking him that very second as he felt Sollux undo his pants and grab him roughly.

Eridan groaned at the contact, so good after so long that it was almost painful. Sollux worked him over for a few minutes, tormenting him slowly and purring when he shuddered or gasped. A low laugh even rumbled in his chest when Eridan jerked his hips forward, and the seadweller felt like he was going to snap.

He swatted Sollux’s hand out of his pants before _he_ ended the moment, and viciously yanked the rest of the clothing off of them both.

They breathed heavily in the silence, Sollux frozen as he felt Eridan’s bulge straining at his nook.

They met each other’s eyes, faces flushed with their respective blood colors and both searching the other’s gaze.

Sollux finally broke eye contact, wrapping his arms around Eridan’s neck and burying his face in his shoulder. He gave a single halting nod, and Eridan slowly entered.

They both tensed up, Sollux adjusting to the bulge sliding steadily into his nook, and Eridan trembling from the heat and tightness and having to hold himself back.

Eridan let out a shaky breath as he filled Sollux completely, resting his forehead in the crook of his neck and gripping his shoulders. He trembled as he pulled out and began pushing back in again, using every ounce of will he had to keep the pace slow.

Sollux’s nails were digging into his back as he stroked in and out, unable to help himself any longer and picking up speed. It was so unbelievably hot and incredible, and the more he got the more he wanted. He wanted every inch of Sollux, wanted every inch of him _all the time_ , wanted _this_.

Sollux’s thoughts had scattered to the wind the second Eridan had pushed into him, and the only thing he could feel was the bulge stroking inside of him and feeling so much better than he’d ever thought it could. Eridan was pushing faster and harder, shoving himself deeper with each thrust and hitting something that made Sollux see stars with each surge.

They lost track of time, of everything outside of each other. Sollux stopped caring about holding his moans back- it was impossible. Instead he muffled them in Eridan’s neck, biting down as wave after wave of bliss tore through him.

Eridan had crossed his arms behind Sollux’s back and was crushing him to his body, groaning as each push brought him closer to the edge. He was running on pure adrenaline, never seeming to be able to go fast enough, to plunge deep enough. His movements became a blur as he neared his end, fingers digging into Sollux’s shoulderblades.

Sollux felt the bruising grip on him tighten even more, and his mind whited out as the last few strokes finished him off and had him shuddering in Eridan’s arms, letting out a moan of pleasure as Eridan finished immediately after and gave a loud grunt as he finally slowed.

Eridan all but collapsed on top of him, trembling and panting like he’d run for miles. Sollux remained limp, still shaking as the last few aftershocks rolled through him.

They lay there sweaty and sticky, loosely holding each other as they tried to catch their breaths and come down from their highs. They both lost themselves in their thoughts, Sollux wondering how a computer problem had resulted in _this_ , and Eridan wondering why on Alternia Sollux had let him do all that in the first place.

“Tho…”

Sollux was the first to break the silence, but he quickly trailed off uncertainly. What did you even _say_ after having your rival jump you and then fuck you into next week? And _liking_ it?

“Tho… you ready to have that long involved converthathion now?”

“Ughhh. Right _noww_?” Eridan whined tiredly, pulling Sollux over and throwing an arm across his chest and burying his nose in his hair.

Sollux felt the blood rush to his face and spread across his cheeks. “Uh… well, I gueth not _right_ now, but could you at leatht give me thome thort of contexth for all of thith?”

Eridan paused with his nose still ruffling Sollux’s hair and sighed. “I don’t really knoww myself. I guess, once I realized I wwould nevver be getting’ you to agree to be my kismesis, I began to wwonder wwhat the other thing wwould be like.”

Sollux felt the quiet settle heavily over them at the admission. “Tho… like… matethpritth?”

God dammit. He’d never wanted to hit himself for butchering a word more than he did then.

“…Yeah.” Eridan mumbled out the confirmation after a few heartbeats, and Sollux felt himself get dragged even closer to his side.

For a little while he wasn’t sure what to say, and simply laid there absently thinking about the feel of Eridan’s arm slung across him and his hair being tousled by warm breath and a nuzzling nose.

It… well, if he was being completely honest with himself, it definitely beat hanging out with bees- even if they were totally cool. And, he supposed, the fact that it was Eridan wasn’t so surprising after all. They’d been at each other’s throats for long enough; perhaps they’d just never realized they actually got along decently and merely needed an _outlet_ for their tempers.

“I gueth we’ll give it a try.” Sollux finally answered, smiling when a rumbling purr started up in Eridan’s chest. “We will need to _acthually_ talk thoon, though.” He added, grabbing a few of the stupid capes from the edge of the pile and tossing them over them both.

“Yeah, I knoww. Not right noww though- I’m tired as hell.” Eridan said into Sollux’s neck where he placed a few lazy kisses.

Sollux twisted around and stared into the highblood’s now calmer, fatigued eyes. The other looked back contently, and even offered a smile before his face split in a yawn. Sollux leant over when his teeth had clicked shut again to press his lips to Eridan’s, finding the action strange but also nice in a way.

He pulled away and tugged a fin playfully, earning a quiet “glub” in response before settling down into the fabric. Eridan gave a few light kisses to the back of his neck, finally relaxing and tugging Sollux against him.

“Mornin’, Sol.” Eridan muttered as sleep claimed him, tightening his arm around Sollux.

“…Morning.” Sollux whispered to the highblood passed out beside him.

He supposed, as long as his bees still got plenty of attention… that he could grow to like this quite a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was acceptable or, on the better end of the spectrum, actually good. Tell me what you think, or drop a kudos, if you don't mind. :) *upon coming back to this a few months later, wow it sucks lol. I wrote this half asleep one night and it definitely shows. Go read my johnkat fic if you're looking for something porny with better quality- this certainly isn't it. Why am I even keeping this uploaded. God it's awful.*


End file.
